Moments
by fujimoriiin
Summary: Waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Namun bagi Junichirou, Naomi tetaplah adik kecilnya. [Tanizaki siblings. Warn/Note(s) inside]


**Moments**

by Fujimoriiin

 **Bungou Stray Dogs © Kafka Asagiri/Harukawa35**

Typo, OOC, Head-canon, bukan incest (niatnya)

* * *

.::.

[ _Waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya?_ ]

Dulu sekali, Junichirou ingat. Ketika tangis bayi perempuan menggema dari ruang persalinan, jantungnya berdebar-debar. Hari ketika ia resmi menjadi seorang kakak.

 _Ia punya adik sekarang_ —pikirnya ketika umurnya masih genap dua tahun.

Bagaimana rasanya punya adik? Haruskah ia senang? Haruskah ia marah karena kebisingan di rumah akan bertambah? Haruskah ia sedih karena berarti perhatian keluarga teralih pada adiknya? Haruskah ia kesal karena mengingat cerita teman-temannya yang juga memiliki adik—yang selalu berbagi cerita menyebalkan tentang adik mereka?

[ _Waktu itu, ketika Naomi masih hanyalah sesosok makhluk mungil dalam dekapan_ ]

Butuh waktu ketika suara tangis bayi pertama kali terdengar, hingga Junichirou diperbolehkan masuk.

Di sana, dalam dekapan ibunya. Makhluk mungil yang sebesar lengan Junichirou tidur dengan jari-jari mungil yang terkepal. Junichirou menahan napas. Perlahan mendekati makhluk mungil yang resmi menjadi adiknya. Kulitnya masih merah, begitu mungil, terlihat begitu rapuh. Junichirou melihat bekas air di sudut mata sang bayi. Ada helai-helai rambut hitam tipis di kepalanya. Warnanya berbeda dengan milik Junichirou, ia menarik kesimpulan. _Sungguh, ini adiknya?_

Telunjuk Junichirou menyentuh pundak sang bayi pelan, amat perlahan. Saat itu Junichirou mengerti kalau bayi adalah makhluk yang teramat sensitif bahkan satu sentuhan dapat membangunkannya. Junichirou kecil melihat jernih warna hitam dalam matanya. Bayi itu tidak menangis, mengeluarkan suara gumaman pelan. Sontak mengenggenggam jari Junichirou dengan seluruh jari kirinya. Ada tawa dari mulut sang bayi ketika telunjuk Junichirou dalam genggamannya.

Berdebar. Terpesona. Kagum. Senang. Perasaan tercampur aduk di hatinya. Junichirou berkaca-kaca, tidak menarik jari.

Ini adiknya.

[ _Waktu awal-awal kehidupannya –dengan Naomi_ ]

* * *

Cepat waktu berlalu ketika bayi kecil yang dulu seluruh jarinya hanya mampu menggenggam telunjuk Junichirou berkembang menjadi anak perempuan yang mampu berjalan amat cepat.

Naomi namanya, diberikan padanya atas pertimbangan ibu dan ayah, karena Junichirou yang paling berdedikasi. Seorang anak perempuan harus memiliki nama yang indah menurutnya, dan bagi Junichirou dua tahun, saat itu Naomi adalah nama paling indah baginya.

[ _Hingga kini pula nama Naomi tetap paling indah untuknya. Juga suara Naomi ketika memanggil namanya_ ]

Junichirou ingat jelas, perkembangan Naomi mulai berbicara. Bukan 'mama' atau 'papa' yang pertama diucapkan, melainkan ' _Nii_ ', sambil menunjuk Junichirou yang terperangah hingga permen jatuh dari bibirnya (" _Nii_?" Junichirou membeo. " _Nii_!" Naomi mengulang –dan Junichirou nyaris terbang karenanya) Salahkan Junichirou yang terlalu ingin segera dipanggil ' _Onii-san_ ' oleh adiknya dan mengucapkannya sebagai kata ganti ketika di hadapan Naomi. Dan sungguh, pertama kali Naomi mengucap, ingin Junichirou menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi (lalu batal mengingat kekuatan lengannya yang belum sanggup menggendong seorang bayi).

' _Onii-tan_ '. Kemudian perkembangan kosakata Naomi umur empat tahun dari kata ' _Nii_ '.

Kemana-mana selalu ' _Onii-tan_ ' yang diucapkan. Ketika Junichirou ke toko, berangkat sekolah, tidur, bahkan ketika Junichirou tidak di rumah. Dulu Naomi betah mengikutinya kemana-mana. Sejak jalannya masih _timak-timik_ , mengikuti Junichirou dari tempat tidur bahkan hingga menjadi bocah nakal yang gemar memanjat pohon Sakura.

Lalu, ketika Naomi sudah masuk Sekolah Dasar bersamanya. Dalam perjalanan, sambil menggenggam tangan Naomi erat dan meminum sekotak susu. Naomi coba memanggilnya " _Onii-san_." dan Junichirou menyemburkan susunya. Naomi tertawa dan menyeringai. Ingin coba meniru teman-teman, katanya.

Junichirou hanya mengiyakan. Sambil memahami fakta kalau Naomi sudah kelas tiga dan Junichirou sudah kelas enam. Naomi sudah tumbuh, yang tadinya setengah tinggi Junichirou dan kini sudah setinggi dadanya. Yang rambutnya hanya sepanjang leher kini sudah sepanjang bahu. Naomi sudah sekolah dan sudah memiliki dunianya sendiri.

[ _Sungguh waktu berjalan cepat ketika Junichirou mengingat kembali_ ]

* * *

"Naomi sayang _Onii-san_?"

"Sayang. Sayang sekali."

Empat belas tahun Naomi menjawab pertanyaan iseng Junichirou suatu sore dengan nada enteng. Bibirnya mengunyah sebatang jajanan _Pockiy_ sambil menonton televisi.

"Kalau _Onii-san_?"

Hening sebelum Junichirou menjawab. "Sayang juga."

Hehing sesaat karena Junichirou mencoba menetralisir perasaan aneh yang mendadak hinggap padanya. Merutuki pertanyaan aneh yang mendadak hinggap di kepalanya.

Lebih aneh, atau mungkin seharusnya wajar saja. Junichirou merasa senang pada jawaban Naomi.

Terlebih pada bibir Naomi yang membentuk senyum dan seringai lebar serta pipinya yang bersemu merah.

Jantung Junichirou berisik seakan seisi rumah sanggup mendengarnya dan Junichirou bertanya mengapa.

* * *

Junichirou membuka mata kala sinar senja menyilaukan dalam kereta. Terbangun dari tidur usai menjalankan tugas dari tempat yang cukup jauh meski masih dalam kota. Ada Naomi yang terlelap, menjadikan pundaknya sebagai bantalan. Junichirou melepas jaket, menyelimuti Naomi sekenanya.

"Hn." Naomi menggumam ketika jaket menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Gerbong mereka terlalu sepi, kosong, yang dirutuki Junichirou karena jantungnya yang lagi-lagi berdegup kencang dan Junichirou tidak menyukainya. Seumur hidupnya di samping Naomi tidak membuatnya terbiasa untuk mengendalikan degup jantungnya sendiri.

" _Onii-sama._ " Sang adik mengigau sembari membenarkan posisi kepalanya di pundak Junichirou, tak peduli kalau helai-helai rambut hitam panjang jatuh di wajah. Tangan Junichirou bergerak merapihkan rambut adiknya perlahan. Sementara pemilik rambut legam masih mendengkur pelan.

Menyandarkan kepalanya di kursi kereta, Junichirou merenung. Ada kilasan-kilasan kenangan yang menjadi mimpinya ketika ia tertidur.

Melamun. Membayangkan, sejak kapan panggilan Naomi padanya berubah menjadi ' _Onii-sama_ '. Kapan mereka sudah meninggalkan bangku sekolah. Kapan mereka memilih hidup berdua meninggalkan rumah. Sejak kapan kedekatannya dengan Naomi di luar batas saudara. Kapan mereka masuk Agensi Detektif. Bagaimana hidup mereka sebelum ini.

Membayangkan,

Sejak kapan Naomi tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis.

[ _Waktu itu berlalu cepat sekali, ya?_ ]

Manik oranye melirik gadis yang tidur begitu pulas. Membiarkannya mendengkur pelan, atau mungkin nanti akan ada air liur yang membasahi pundaknya ( _Yah_ , kata anggun sepertinya tidak ada dalam kamus Naomi). Peduli amat, gerbong kereta sedang kosong sehingga Naomi dapat tertidur sepuasnya sampai pemberhentian terakhir mereka nanti.

Naomi sudah besar, Naomi sudah tumbuh dewasa (Jujur, Junichirou masih meragukan penggunaan kata-kata itu untuk Naomi). Naomi sudah bukan bayi kecil dalam gendongan. Naomi sudah bukan bocah dua tahun yang mengikuti Junichirou kemana-mana dengan air liur berlepotan di bajunya. Naomi sudah bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu Junichirou jaga kemana-mana. Naomi bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu Junichirou tiap pagi antar ke sekolahnya.

Tapi tetap, Junichirou selalu ingin di sampingnya, menjaganya seperti saat mereka balita.

[ _Bagi Junichirou, bagaimana lamanya waktu berlalu, Naomi tetaplah Naomi kecilnya_ ]

Mungkin setelah ini Naomi akan bertemu sosok pria lain dalam hidupnya. Kemudian menikah, dan Junichirou akan berbahagia untuk mereka. Mungkin juga tidak, mungkin Naomi akan terus mengikuti Junichirou seumur hidupnya.

Yang mana itu, bagi Junichirou bukan masalah.

[ _Biarlah nanti waktu yang bergerak. Menjawab bayangannya_ ]

Junichirou balas menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Naomi. Mengulas senyum simpul di wajahnya. Dan ia tak ingat kalau ia ikut menyusul Naomi ke alam mimpi.

Mereka benar-benar tertidur pulas hingga stasiun terakhir.

* * *

.

.

 **A/N** : Aloha! Seharusnya ini buat sesajennya si abang Tanizaki :"))) Tapi yah.. /liat kalender. Lalu akhirnya saya malah bikin buat meramaikan kapal yang lumayan minor.

Btw, _Timak-timik_ itu dari bahasa jawa, jalannya bocah yang masih terhuyung-huyung gitu. Eheh.

Thanks for reading! ovo;

.

.

* * *

 **Omake; (** Incest detected **)**

.::.

" _Onii-sama_ , ingat hari ini hari apa?" Pertanyaan Naomi menggema di ruang tamu ketika Junichirou baru saja menutup pintu.

"Hari ini 24 Juli.. err... Memangnya apa?"

Junichirou setengah memiringkan kepalanya dengan jari menempel pada dagu. Mengingat tanggal, lalu pikirannya buyar ketika kecupan singkat Naomi mendarat di pipinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, _Onii-sama_." Katanya singkat.

Naomi menyeringai lebar. Junichirou memegangi pipinya. Panas menjalar dari pipinya sampai dada. Junichirou yakin pipinya pasti merah sekarang –seperti biasa ketika Naomi mencium pipinya.

"Kenapa _Onii-sama_ lupa, sih? Padahal _Onii-sama_ mengingat ulang tahunku."

"Eh—yah." Junichirou menjawab kaku. "Karena.. hari ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Tadi, ingat?"

Pipi Naomi digembungkan lalu ia mengambil langkah menuju dapur. "Yah, sudahlah."

"Ahahah." Junichirou menggaruk pipi.

" _Onii-sama_ , biar kubuatkan masakan cina kesukaanmu. Pilih Ifu Mie atau Fuyunghai?"

Masih dengan seringai percaya diri, Naomi menawarkan masakan andalannya pada Junichirou. Junichirou sendiri tahu bahwa hanya itulah masakan kesukaannya yang dapat dibuat oleh Naomi. Ingin Junichirou menolak, tapi diurungkannya. Ia balas tersenyum. Menghargai niat baik Naomi untuknya.

"Fuyunghai saja."

[ _Sebenarnya Junichirou tak ingin apa-apa. Cukup Naomi di sisinya_ ]

.::.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
